Clair's Shop
Hello, traveler. I am Clair Resena, the Witch of Akalu. If you have come to find weapons, armor, potions or relics, you've come to the right place. I sell these at a discount compared to others, so hurry and buy them before they're all gone or I leave. I also repair or enchant items. This will be updated regularly. Armor Helmets, chainmail, shoulder pads, shields. I sell these and more at my shop. Steel Helmet: This helmet is strong, able to withstand most attacks. Cost: 15G Chainmail: This chainmail is quality armor. Withstand slashes but be careful about stabs. Cost: 20G Wooden Shield: A good shield made of oak, this can block most weapons. Cost: 25G Weapons I have many kinds of weapons: Staffs, swords, daggers, anything you can think of. Many are scavenged from places but their quality is good. Short Sword: A decent sword. Good for close combat. Cost: 18G Lance: Use this weapon to reach further than your opponents before they do. Cost: 35G Spell Bow: This bow fires a variety of arrows, from basic arrows to shock arrows to burning arrows to magic arrows and- Well, you get the idea. Comes with a pack of 15 random arrows. Cost: 48G Potions I use potions more than I use magic, since alchemy is my expertise. I have many types of potions, and they should give you the upper hand in a fight. Healing Potion: Use this potion to heal yourself. Cost: 18G Smoke Bomb: Throw this at your opponent and a cloud of green smoke will poison and blind them. Be careful not to get caught in this. Cost: 20G Strength Potion: Make yourself stronger. Cost: 20G Mana Potion: Refill your mana without waiting by drinking this potion. Cost: 25G Beastly Force: Drink it, and you'll turn into a beast, becoming stronger, more agile but you can't control yourself. Cost: 22G Relics On my travels, I may find ancient relics. If I have no use for it, I will sell them here. These are usually scavenged so they may be damaged. Runed Blade: This blade is surprisingly solid even though it is seriously old. The runes on the blade infuse the blade with magic. Cost: 150G Aegis Shield: This shield is enchanted to deflect blows and is quite sturdy. This can last a while before you need a replacement. Cost: 175G Special Items Certain items have something special about them. If there is one, I sell them here. Orbs of magic: I have orbs of condensed magic. There are several for each kind of magic type. You can use them to temporarily use that specific type of magic. Cost: 55G Mana Crystals: Using my magic, I created my Mana Crystals. Use these when you're low on mana and gain full mana as well as increased mana regeneration. Cost: 35G Repairing Did your staff break? Is your armor cracked? I can fix those and many more. Depending on how badly damaged it is, your item should be repairable.If not, I can let you take a replacement. Your cost is based on your damage. Types of damage: Wear and Tear: Your item needs a quick fix or it naturally broke. Magic-based: Magic-based damage is harder, but possible. Destroyed: Sorry, but I can't fix these. Better get a replacement. Enchanting I can enchant your item so it has special effects. There are a variety of enchantments and the strength of these differ. Types of Enchantments: Elemental: These allow your item to do magic-based attacks. Durability: These make your item last longer. Auras: These protect you at the expense of your item's durability.